Playtime
by Seliphra
Summary: Izaya makes an unusual suggestion during a fight that leads to unexpected consiquenses and few revalations...SHIZAYA  YAOI! Don't like don't read. R&R or it won't be updated
1. A new Thought

OMG! GUESS WHO'S BACK? Yeah I know, it's been for freaking ever, and I am SOO SORRY!

Anyways, here are the warnings for this new story:  
>graphic yaoi, smut, maybe some fluff, violence, swearing, SHIZUO x IZAYA and thats all I can think of for now... If you dislike it, then please, don't read it! I do take constructive critism but I will report any and all flames. kthnxbai!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Izaya-<strong>

Such precious, cute little things, I think, looking down at them from so high above. I could watch them for hours really, they were so interesting! Of course tonight playtime would involve my favourite human. Shizu-chan worked in the building opposite and though sometimes I try to avoid him, tonight I look forward to toying with him. He really made it too easy, all I have to do is show my face and suddenly he's furious! Most people think I hate him, and to some degree that is true. He is harder to manipulate than the other humans I am so fond of, but really he's more like my favourite one too. And for the same reasons I hate him. I smirk and wait for him to finish his shift wondering if he can actually make it the entire day without incident. Normally by now He's thrown a table or a car at someone but I've been here since he arrived and one would think he wasn't in there at all!  
>"Ah…there you are, my Shizu-chan," I murmur, delighted to see him walk out. People avoid him on the sidewalk if they can and others flinch as they pass, as though worried he might suddenly snap. I make my way down with ease and tail him at a distance for now. I don't want him to know I'm here just yet. My humans start to look truly frightened now; they see me and him in the same spot. The smart ones flee now, the curious gather.<br>"Aww, Shizu-chan, why so glum?" I tease and I see him twitch.  
>"You little-!" I side step the yield sign that flies in my direction with relative ease.<br>"In a bad mood today, are we Shizu-chan~?" I taunt lightly.  
>"GET OVER HERE SO I CAN CRUSH YOU FLEA!" He growls grabbing the next large thing nearby…it happens to be a vending machine and I smirk. I love our fights, I love instigating them and I especially love it when I win. I pull my knife out now and dance around the latest destroyed vending machine, nicking him easily on the cheek.<br>"Shizu-chan! Too slow~" I tease and I regret it immediately as the next road sign hits me across the head. That monster's strength sends me flying and land a few meters away. That hurt. A lot. I manage to hide it and get back up.  
>"You were saying flea?" He smirks now and I can't help but laugh.<br>"You got one in~! What an improvement~!" He growls now and launches said merge sign at me like a javelin.  
>"Really Shizu-chan, you were born in the wrong era! With your muscle and brains you should be a caveman~!" I taunt him sidestepping his sign again.<br>He launches himself at me this time and I dodge him easily enough too. If you can dodge a vending machine you can dodge anything right? I slice at his chest as he passes and he turns on a dime to hit me in the mouth. It's like the new wound doesn't exist and he hurriedly lands a few more blows into my body. Okay, rephrase, you can dodge almost anything. Now I was starting to hurt but I knew how this fight would end too. I knew how to throw him off his game, and today I planned one that no one would be expecting. I manage to escape his clutches, getting another line on him as I do.  
>"Shizu-chan~! I'm bored now, bye-bye!" I tease and try to walk away. I know he won't let me but even I never thought he'd strike a man with his back turned. I wonder what the hell he's thrown this time though and looking up I see it's a garbage dumpster. Not that I can really look up.<br>"Izaya-kun. Don't think you can walk away so easily," He growls and he lifts me by the front of my shirt. I seem to have lost my knife…time for plan B then. I smirk and lazily move my arms around his neck.  
>"Hey Shizu-chan~ Let's fuck~"<p>

* * *

><p>Izaya: This could be fun!<br>Shizuo: ...*grabs vending machine*  
>Seliphra: Shizu-chan! Play nice!<br>Izaya: Yeah Shizu-chan~play niiiice~!  
>Shizuo: I'm gonna kill you all...<br>Seliphra: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW  
>Shizuo: Yeah or she'll go sulk in a corner<br>Seliphra: No...I'll just never update again, and remember, the more reviews I get the faster I update!  
>Izaya: And the sooner Shizu-chan and I do it~!<p> 


	2. KO

Whoa~! Chappyter twosie~! My beta has my many thanks, though the first version usually gets a postied before she reads it..then she tells me if I used to instead of too...cuz microsft never does.

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Shizu-chan~ let's fuck~"<br>My mind blanks.  
>"WHAT THE FUCK?"<br>"Yeah~! Let's!" He teases, his arms trying to tug me down.

"FUCKING LOUSE!" I let him go and move away as fast as I can. He retrieves his knife smirking. I know it was his plan; he just didn't want to die, so he did the only thing he could to save his own ass. I hope he's going to leave it at that. I win, he lives, he LEAVES. He doesn't. Seems he's found a new game he wants to try. Fucking brat.

"Aw, Shizu-chan, you're gonna hurt my feelings~! Here I am, offering you my body~" He makes it sound like **I'm** the bad guy. I hate him. I wish he would curl up under a rock and just fucking die already. Preferably a rock with other bugs like him. Preferable a rock I place on top of him for that matter.

"JUST FUCKING LEAVE!" I growl at him, trying to get away now. I don't feel like I won anymore, not when he's carrying on like this. If he keeps it up much longer I'll rip another road sign up. I owe enough money to this damn city already.

"Oh~? Could it be I've hit a nerve with you~? I see, you **do** want to fuck me don't you~?" I twitch. That's it, I snap and grab the nearest heavy looking object I can –turns out to be a car. He dodges with too much grace. I hate the fucking flea, the damned louse lives to make my life miserable. And in case you're wondering, the LAST thing I would do is fuck him.

"You never know, it could be _sooo_ much fun~" He taunts. Maybe I should, that would wipe that cocky smirk off his face for once. What the **_hell_** am I thinking? No. I attack him again, channelling my rage into my arms, my fists.

"I AM GONNA END YOU!" I roar it landing another blow to his pretty little face. He gets me on the arm but I barely notice it. I only notice these things after the rage subsides. Usually at home. Alone. He doesn't move again. I expect he's waiting for me so he can try it again. I won't let him. I leave and I leave_ fast_. I make it to my apartment without him at least. Maybe he wasn't faking…maybe I really did knock him out. This thought pleases me as I start tending my own wounds. I can handle this much on my own easily enough.

That flea drains me, and too easily. I sit down and relax, or try to anyways. Those damn words keep circling in my head though. 'Let's fuck,' what the hell was he thinking? I knew he wasn't serious…was he? Either way **NOT** happening. I hate the little fucking louse. Suddenly an image enters my mind, one I didn't prepare for. Certainly not one I wanted. Him…twisting in pleasure...beneath me. I curse loudly and the neighbour thumps on my wall in irritation. There was no way, no **FUCKING** way I would do anything like that to him! Although it would be interesting to see which one he predicted. No! No, I have to stop thinking about this! I need to get drunk…

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Yaaay~! Chapter two! *looks at the pitiful review number*<br>Izaya: Wow...two?  
>Shizuo: *looks at the traffic number* More like two who left a review...out of <em>eighty-six<br>_Seliphra: *sobs* Why? Why do you people not review?  
>Izaya: Well...it HAS been like...less than twenty-four hours...<br>Shizuo: I hate to say it, but Flea-kun has a point.  
>Seliphra: *sniff* And to think I already finished up to chapter six...I even finished the citrusy goodness...<br>Shizuo:...**Whut?  
>Seliphra: IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS I DON'T UPDATE AND LOSE FAITH THAT PEOPLE ARE READING.<strong> I don't care if it's anonmous or if all you say is "Review" because at least then I know someone read my story. If you like it, leave a review, I reply to them all!**  
><strong>


	3. Booze and Invincibility

Oooh~! another update~! Yaaay~! Thank you SO much for all your loverly reviews! It inspired me!  
>Izaya: To post the chapter written last night~!<br>Seliphra: Shush you...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Izaya-<strong>

* * *

><p>I must say, it seems I've outdone myself. I've never seen him so flustered before now and it's not like I was serious either. I wonder if he thinks I was. Probably, but he is a plebeian. I laugh to myself and Shinra shakes his head,<p>

"Hold still Izaya-san, these won't fix themselves!" he scolds. Celty had brought me here and I suppose it was just as well. The stupid oaf, knocking me, ME, Izaya Orihara out cold? It was unthinkable. And to think he hadn't even bothered to end me too! Fool, he should have…now I'll kill him for sure. Celty came back in with a tray of instruments, the smoke from her neck trailing and vanishing upwards lazily…I sometimes wondered where it went. Shinra thanked her and continued bandaging my head.

"He could have killed you with that punch you know, you should be thankful," he chastises and I know he knows I'll ignore him. I always have. I wave my hand lazily as if I understand and though I do I simply could care less. The patient in the other room moans in pain and I wonder who it is and what the hell their problem is. I also wonder why they can't shut the hell up, the noise is irritating.  
>"You're done," He says, "But take it easy Izaya-san, I mean, I know you <em>think<em> you're invincible, but even you have your limits," he warns.

I smirk, "I know," I lie. Silly Shinra, I **am** invincible, and he should know that by now. I've certainly been hit with enough vending machines and the like by this point to prove it too.  
>"You should really shut that other guy up though, ne?" I tease and walk out. Celty watches me…in the way that she does watch at any rate. I head home. I need to work, and since Shiki-san was coming to pick up some information I didn't want to be late. For some reason though my mind kept flitting back to that stupid oaf's face and the look of shock when I made my suggestion. Almost like he had seriously considered it for a moment. I laugh at the thought. I know people would never expect some things of me and the fact that I'm still a virgin is one of them. Don't get me wrong, I've certainly thought about it, but any problems I have I can fix myself, including horniness. I don't need anyone else, and I never will. It's the only reason. I wonder if what I said is still bothering the plebeian…maybe I should find out.<p>

I knew his address and phone number. Being an information broker it just seemed like something I should know and so I did. It wasn't exactly hard to learn about him…anything about him. I decide against it and make it home. Maybe I'll go out for dinner tonight though. I give Shiki-san what he came for and he gives me my money and then we part ways. I lean back and stare at my ceiling. I think I will go out tonight and see whom I can toy with. I hop up and pull my fur-lined jacket on before heading out into the world again. I move through to Ikebukuro, the people there are so much fun. Ah, it was good to walk in the night among my precious humans, I love them so much~. I turn down an alleyway and make my way through it but then…it seemed I got to play more than once today~. I sneak up behind him, he doesn't notice me. Popping up from behind I grab his chest.

"Shizu-chan~ is your chest growing~? Feels like an A cup~" I taunt joyfully and I duck to avoid his elbow.  
>"Imgnna killyoou!" He slurs angrily and tries to hit me again. He's drunk, even better.<br>"Oooh~ Shizu~chan~, You're~ so~ wasted~!" I laugh happily and dodge again. His cheeks are even flushed pink from the alcohol and I laugh again. He's way too easy to avoid like this though…and far stronger if he lands a blow.

"Ack!" He catches me like a vice grip though and gets me up against the wall.  
>"I told you not to set foot in Ikebukuro EVER!" He growls.<br>"But you're here Shizu-chan~" I scoff then I do something I know could go either way, "and I was super upset that you rejected me~" I tease him by running my hand down his chest and reaching up my face towards his. I lick my lips, "Don't you want me Shizu-Chan? I know you'll like it~" I'm enjoying his reactions, nothing more. He becomes flustered again but this time he doesn't back away.

"Don't fuck with me," he warns in a low voice.  
>"There you go, threatening me with a good time~" I taunt, my arms making it around his neck. What a pathetic predictable fool. I pull my knife out from inside my sleeve and get ready to sever his head from his body when he does something I didn't predict, because quite suddenly his lips are on mine. I drop my knife.<p>

* * *

><p>Seliphra: AND THERE IT IS!<br>Izaya: WTF? WHY AM I A VIRGIN?  
>Shizuo: *rolling on floor laughing*<br>Seliphra: Well...everyone writes IzaIza as a lil' slut so I decided to make you a virgin...with way to much sex-appeal...  
>Izaya: Oh...ok. *appeased*<br>Seliphra: To all the anonymous reviewers, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! *bows* To the non-anons, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW!  
>Izaya: And thanks Llama-sama for beta-ing~!<br>Shizuo: Even more reviews means...even more updates right?  
>Seliphra: Right, so remember,<strong><span> LEAVE A REVIEW!<span>** Oh...and I think I forgot a disclaimer ealier so here it is: I OWN ALL THE DURARARA CHARACTERS! *Doedges a sign post* Ok, ok, I DON'T...it would just be really nice...then Erika-san's comment would be very much true...


	4. High and Dry

If their name appears, it's a POV change, if not then Assume it's still the POV it was at the begining, kthnxbai  
>Izaya: Hey your not done yet! There's no disclaimer!<br>Seliphra: *cough* right, thanks, **I DO NOT OWN DURARARA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**  
>Shizuo: She justs twists us into her own rabid fantasies...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Shizuo-<strong>

* * *

><p>I hear the knife fall to the ground and smirk inwardly. The flea was surprised, I could tell. He had never expected me to do this but then again neither had I. I felt good right now and this stupid prick had his suggestion swirling in my head all day. Maybe I would punish him by taking him up on it. I crack one eye open to notice he's really shocked. I wonder how shocked I could make him. I move my lips on his and he gasps so I stick my tongue in his mouth.<p>

"Mmnff!" He actually squeaks. If I were sober I sure as hell wouldn't be doing this. It takes him a moment but his body is starting to react. I know this is stupid, and that I'll kick myself later for it, but right now I don't care. I just wanted him to shut the hell up. His eyes close and his hand grips my shirt. He actually shudders. Who knew he was so reactive when it came to kissing? It was kinda cute. I only think that because I'm drunk. Yeah…that's it. Izaya's tongue moves now, tasting mine and I move my mouth from his just as his courage starts. His cheeks are red now too and my mouth finds his neck. He gasps audibly and trembles. Seems I'd found a weakness. I leave a mark on his neck and his whole body trembles for more. I can't believe I'm doing this. I know he'll kill me later, hell I'LL kill me later, but I'm drunk and he tastes good.

"Sh-Shizuo~" he gasps but he sounds different. His voice has heat for once instead of cold. I smirk.  
>"Y-you're drunk," he gasps next.<br>"Completely wasted," I agree, nipping at his left earlobe now, my tongue tracing the shell of his ear.  
>"Mmmn~!" He squeaks again and I move lower, to his collar bone. He shivers at the touch, and one hand moves from my shirt to my hair.<p>

"Shizu-chan, y-you're gonna hate this later," he warns then he squeaks again when my knee moves his legs apart and comes up to massage his groin.  
>"Probably," I agree but I don't stop either. His face is such a perfect shade of red now. It suits him really. I wouldn't think that if I was sober either but I'm rather uninhibited right now.<p>

"Ah! Sh-Shizu-OH~!" He was getting louder. It was my turn to be surprised by the sensation that gave me…and how much tighter my pants just got. I wonder how much I would hate this tomorrow. A lot I knew, but I wondered how far I could go and manage to show my face again. Not too much further then, that's what I thought anyways. He pulled my mouth to his now, his tongue slipping in my mouth. That stupid jacket of his fell off his shoulders and I pressed him into the wall, tasting every inch of his mouth now.

* * *

><p><strong>-Izaya-<strong>

* * *

><p>This was different, this was so different and I was finding I enjoyed it more than I thought I would. His taste was better than I thought it would be from someone who just ate junk food. All day. I shivered again though I was trying so hard to supress them. He didn't need to know how much I was enjoying this. The tightens of my pants was likely to give me away though…fuck his leg, fuck him for making me feel this good with no warning at all! As long as he didn't…<p>

"D-don't s-stop," I murmur pathetically when his mouth moves from mine again. He shudders at the words and his hips grind into mine suddenly.  
>"Ah!" I gasp at the feeling, especially when his erection rubs against mine. I never thought it could feel so damn good with someone else and now I was wondering why the hell I hadn't done this sooner. My leg hitches up against his hip now.<p>

"Sh-Shizu!" I cry when he grinds into me again and that seems to snap something inside him and he pulls away. I miss his heat already…No! I don't. He glares at me and scowls.  
>"Fucking flea." He growls before storming out of the alleyway to god knows where. I watch him leave and for once I'm completely in shock. My knees give out and I have to sit for a moment, my body still shaking. What the hell was that anyways? Did he think I'd been serious then after all? He must if he did this. The stupid plebeian didn't play with others like I do, so that must be it. I will kill him for this later…when I can walk again. I look around hoping no one saw or heard anything. There didn't seem to be anyone nearby. I sigh in relief but it takes a few minutes more before I can stand up again and make my way back to my apartment, all thoughts of playing with my humans gone now. I shut the door and collapse again. Where the hell did he get off being hot and then cold like that anyways? If he was going to start something he should at least have the decency to finish it! I rubbed my head and managed to stand again, making a cup of tea for myself. Now to try and forget this hellish encounter. I refused to use alcohol, since it dulled my senses too much. That and I am a remarkably cheap drunk. Another secret I didn't particularly want out. I shivered and wondered just how much experience the great oaf had…probably more than I gave him credit for. Definitely more than I did.<p>

* * *

><p>Seliphra: THAT'S IT!<br>Izaya: You can't end it there!  
>Shizuo: The hell she can't, she's the author!<br>Seliphra: Here's an interesting fact, Plotbunnies feed on reviews. With out them, the plotbunnies starve and die, and stories don't get updated or written.  
>Shizuo: So...that means they should review...right?<br>Izaya: Right.


	5. Playtime

Thanks fer all the reviews, the plotbunnies are now well fed~!

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh, crap, I feel like shiiiit!" I said this out loud but there was no one to hear it. I stretched and yawned, grabbing the Tylenol I'd had the wherewithal to place on my nightstand before passing out. I got way too drunk. I didn't remember a fucking thing but it looked like there were no surprises in store at least. I was waking up in my room and alone so nothing strange happened. I hoped. I swallow two dry and make it to the bathroom to shower and shave and stretch languidly afterwards feeling much better than before. I eat slowly today, wanting to draw it out even though I have work. If they don't fire me I'll be glad. It happens too often for my liking. Someone says some shit and I get pissed off and heavy shit starts flying through the air, what am I supposed to do? I try to stop myself getting pissed off but seriously, when people won't stop pushing my buttons it just happens. I change into my uniform and head out grateful the painkillers are doing their job. People avoid me on the sidewalk. Good. I don't want to put up with shit today.<p>

It doesn't last. Two hours in someone walks in and starts berating everything I do. I try to stay calm. I try to explain we're way understaffed for this rush of people and that he's just going to have to wait but then he pulls out the insults. The people who know who I am are looking at the ass hole like he's insane. He must be.

"Okay you SONUVA BITCH!" I roar and the table is no longer bolted to the ground. The man whimpers and then promptly leaves the store. Through the window. He's followed by the table. And then me.  
>"Shizuo-san….go home," My boss says though he flinches when I look at him. "P-please don't come in tomorrow either," I sigh. Time to fire up my resume again. Two months though, not bad considering it is me we're talking about. I grab my stuff and leave trying to think of a way to blow off steam that won't increase my debt to the city. Those thoughts leave when I see the one person I hate more than anyone else.<p>

"Iiizaaayaaa-KUUUN!" I roar and before I can stop myself something is in my hand and flying at him. He sidesteps then tries to escape down an alleyway. I follow.  
>"DON'T THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE YOU LOUSE!" I roar after him. He looks back at me then something strange happens. He squeaks and turns red. This is so shocking I'm able to stop before ripping another street sign up. He realizes this and escapes down the alleyway. I race after him, without the sign. There are plenty of dumpsters in alleyways after all. And cars. Cars are good for squashing bugs. I'm surprised when I see him waiting for me. It makes me pause.<p>

"What are you doing?" I ask cautiously. This has to be some kind of scheme.  
>"I wanted to talk to Shizu-chan when he's not drunk~" He replied. Crap. I did do something…or said something. I don't know if I want to hear this, but I nod.<br>"Fine, what do you want? And make it quick I ain't in a good mood,"

"I can see that Shizu-chan, already throwing things around I mean really! You must be rich with the amount of damage you do…you'd have to be to afford it all," He scoffs. I start reaching for a dumpster and he frowns.  
>"Okay, okay, do you um," He goes uncharacteristically red, "R-remember anything? About last night?" He asks it in such an un-Izaya voice that I'm taken aback.<br>"No, I was completely shitfaced by the time I left the bar," I admit. He seems to relax.

"What…did I do?" I ask him and he blushes again.  
>"N-nothing," he stammers and I raise an eyebrow.<br>"If it was nothing, why are you bringing it up?" I point out and he frowns.  
>"No reason," His confidence seems to be returning. Good, now I can crush him.<br>"Did you think I was serious?" He asks me next.

"About what?" I ask trying hard not to pick that dumpster up. It would be oh-so-easy. He smirked now. Great, Izaya was back, time to lift that…my thoughts trail off when he lifts his shirt slightly to expose his abdomen. One hand goes coyly to his mouth as he does this and he smirks flirtatiously.  
>"Shizu-chan, why do you haaate me~?" He asks.<br>"Because you're a lying louse with no morals and you screw with people's heads!" He frowns and stalks over, his hips swaying seductively. I'll admit, I play for both teams but Izaya was NOT a possibility AT ALL. At least…before he made that stupid suggestion.  
>"Shizu-chan, does Shizu-chan reeeaally hate me? Doesn't Shizu-chan want to give it a go? E-ven once~?" He's taunting me now.<p>

"Okay, now I'm starting to think you were serious," I admit but I'm finding it harder to concentrate on hurling that dumpster at him now. I'm too focused on his hips moving and the exposed flesh. His hand moves up his own abdomen as he approaches me and suddenly something comes back to me.

"Oh FUCK!" I turn away, "FUCK ME!" I growl as I remember the kiss. Not just the kiss, the whole damn encounter.  
>"Hnn~? If you insist~" He purred and I shoot a glare at him. Then I think of something. This fucker loves to toy with people, fine. Maybe I should toy with him then. I smirk nonchalantly back at him, "Big words from someone acting like they had never made out before yesterday," I scoff. He freezes. The blush is back. Kinda cute like that. I think I enjoy the flustered and embarrassed Izaya more than the cocky ass hole. Then again, who wouldn't?<p>

"Oh you remember," I tease, "You even begged me not to stop," His face turns a deeper shade of red and the shirt drops back down to hide his abdomen once more. Another thought occurs to me then and I smirk maliciously now,  
>"Don't tell me you're a <em>virgin<em>?" It seems I've hit the nail on the head and he squeaks almost pathetically.

"N-no! Of _course_ I'm not a virgin!" He protested but I knew he was lying and he knew that I knew it too.  
>"Really Izaya-kun? You surprise me, I mean I always thought you would be some slutty little whore, but here you are…an innocent little virgin," I taunt. Innocent is hardly a word that suits him but I use it anyways. He looks completely shocked by what I'm saying. He looks behind him, probably trying to figure out how to get out of this situation, but I won't let him. It's high time he got a taste of his own medicine. My turn to stalk towards him.<p>

"You know, I never thought of it before Izaya-kun, but you really are cute when you're so flustered and embarrassed," I tease. He backs up until his back hits the wall and he pulls out his knife. I grab his wrist and move his arm aside before I latch my mouth onto his. The knife drops again and he gasps. I never thought I would do this to Izaya sober. I never thought I'd do it drunk either, but here I was, wasn't I? I licked his lower lip lightly and he trembles at the feeling so I slip my tongue into his mouth. His other arm reaches up uncertainly and rests nervously on my shoulder and I smirk again. He doesn't notice. His pretty red eyes went from shocked to glazed with enjoyment very fast before closing completely. Now he does something I'm not prepared for. He tugs me into him hungrily, his free hand now moving my arm to his hip, his leg hitching up around my waist. He moans low in his throat and I wonder for a moment how smart this really is. Someone was bound to see us eventually right? I shake off the worry for now and lift my lips from his and he mewls wantonly.

"You're desperate already," I comment, amused.  
>"Y-yeah well…you're a good kisser," He breathes and I can't help but chuckle. He frowns.<br>"What?"  
>"Nothing, I just never expected to hear a complement of any kind from you…let alone on my kissing abilities," I admit and his whole face turns that pretty shade of red. My mouth finds his again and he inhales sharply. I release his knife hand which shoots around my neck to keep me there. I grind our hips together and he moans in his throat. He's already completely hard too. I pull my mouth away and lick the spot I marked last night and he gives a strange, nervous and excited laugh. I wonder if I should go all the way with this, like really. I could be his first. It enters my mind but I chase it out. I didn't care. I didn't give a shit if he was a virgin or not, I didn't! I try really hard to ignore the little voice in the back of my head that says 'you keep telling yourself that'. I move my mouth to his jawline and trace it wetly with my lips until I reach his ear. His hands clench on my shirt.<p>

"Ah~ Sh-Shizu-chan!" He gasps his leg trying to force my hips into his again and I grind hard against his ass. Now I want it too. He moans again then he giggles nervously.  
>"W-we're not gonna do it here are we?" He asks and I smirk. Time to really punish him. I pull away from his ear.<br>"No. We're not gonna do it at all," His shock is palpable. I smirk and release him easily pulling from his grasp. He's too shocked to say anything as I walk away. I think I'll leave him alone for today.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: BAHAHA!<br>Izaya: Now that's just **not** fair...  
>Shizuo: For once...I agree with the flea...<br>Seliphra: Yeah well, citrusy goodness is in chapter NEXT  
>Izaya: WTF, POST IT THEN!<br>Shizuo: Hmm..._somebody's_ eager...  
>Seliphra: *smirk* Well, if you want the citrus -and I know you do or you wouldn't be reading this you naughty lil' things you- then all you must do is REVIEW!<br>Izaya: HIT THAT BUTTON DAMN YOU!


	6. Consequence

Woo, I hope you like citrus!

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been three days. Three<em> miserable<em> **_FUCKING_** days since that plebeian oaf made me act so…so UN-me like. He had me **FLUSTERED** for God's sake! Me! Izaya Orihara! I moan in discontentment and pull the covers back over my head. And now the fucker has me hiding like a child in bed. Fucking ass hole. I should kill him. I should drive my knife through his throat and drink his fucking blood for this. But I know I won't. I'm starting to hate him. He used to be my favourite toy to play with and now I wish he never was. I should kill him. I know I should probably just stop starting things with him, but even when I start something it's his fault. Where does he get off toying with me? Me? You don't just play with someone like that! You don't make them all hot and bothered then just…walk away! It wasn't fair, it wasn't right!

I bite my pillow like a child and growl. I glare at my wall and finally I get out of bed. Maybe I should spread a terrible rumour about him. Yes, that seemed the thing to do. Tell everyone he has AIDS…from a horse. Or something. I shake my head. Now I_ know_ I'm being childish and I sigh. I needed some air. If I stayed in Shinjuku I wouldn't have to worry about seeing him at all I decide and head out. It's hardly my usual attire. A gray hoodie and blue sweatpants but I pull the hood up and hope no one recognizes me. They don't seem to. I wander around and enjoy the air without paying attention to where I am going. This turns out to be a problem since my feet carry me right in to Ikebukuro.

"Shit," I mumble and then I shrug. No one seems to recognise me so far, so why worry right? I would just avoid Shizuo and all would be well. So I had hoped anyways. Fate, it seems, had other plans in store today. Shizuo was just down the street…trying to get hired by the looks of it. I look around for a means of escape, an alleyway, anything to get me out of here. Just my luck. Nothing. I am forced to walk towards him so I lower my head and try hard to look invisible. It doesn't work.

"So, come crawling back in have we?" He scoffs. I'm surprised he didn't just throw something at my head like he always does. I frown and glare at him.  
>"I don't feel like playing today Shizu-chan," I say but he smirks.<br>"What are you, five?" Ass hole. I hate this new him. This him that is so me.** I'm** the narcissistic jerk who toys with people and sees himself as better than the other humans, not him. I just glare at him and try to step around him.

"Aww, are you still upset over that?" He taunts knowing that I know what he means and I scowl.  
>"No, go away," I lie stubbornly. He smirks as if seeing right through it.<br>"You're normally a better liar than this," He says and I try to get away again. He stops me. Too easily at that. I hate him right now. I want him to go back to the easily aggravated, sign throwing plebeian I enjoy playing with, not this unpredictable jerk.

"If you're still hung up over it we can just go to my place," He says and I frown. I doubt he has a nice apartment and I have standards. Some anyways. I wonder if I should act like myself but so far every time I do he gets something right and throws me off my game. I never expected him to guess about my status as a virgin. I still haven't quite recovered from that. Maybe I should go get laid. I knew I could find someone, I'd had offers before. Just so I could wipe that smarmy grin off his face. He takes my wrist then and starts walking.

"W-wait, are we really going back to your place?" I ask and my voice is more incredulous than I intended.  
>"Yes," He answers simply and I feel my cheeks burning.<br>"Y-you were joking!" I insist, "You wouldn't even do me in the alley and now I'm supposed to believe you want me in your bed?" He glances at me with those piercing gold eyes and it sends a shiver up my spine. He grins. We keep walking and I keep my mouth shut. No one pays any attention to us. They don't recognise me out of my trademark jacket. We reach an apartment block and I decide it looks nice enough. He takes me inside. It would be so easy to put my knife in his back, but I don't. I don't really want to and this surprises me a little. I should want to kill him, hell I had every right to after all the vending machines he's thrown at me. We get to the elevator and he swears.

"Again?" I look around him to notice the large 'OUT OF ORDER' sign on the door. We take the stairs. Only four up, not so big a deal. We walk through the hallway to his apartment and he opens the door. I'm still not really sure this is happening.

"After you," he says and I nervously walk in. The furniture is mostly second hand but not dreadful looking. He has enough space too if he ever wanted to live with someone. I feel my cheeks burning again at the thought and remind myself that it didn't mean me….necessarily. He shuts the door behind us and I feel my pulse go up. I wonder why I'm here. I mean really. I turn to him to voice this.

"What-" I don't get to finish. His mouth is already on mine and I feel myself shiver. It's gentler this time, nicer. His arms move slowly to my hips and mine to his shoulders. I already know I won't be in control later and it bothers me. I notice he has to bend down to kiss me and I remember the fifteen centimetre difference in our height. His lips move slowly on mine and I can't help but respond to it. I just hope I won't be left high and dry again. The kiss ends all too soon for my liking too. He feathers two more on my lips though and I tremble with need when he does that. It makes him grin again. I'm grateful it's not a smirk.

"Come on," He says softly and leads me to the bedroom. Now I'm really nervous. He stops in the middle of the bedroom and kisses me again, this one more aggressive than before and I shiver again. He takes that as an invitation and kisses me harder now, his hips starting to rock into mine a little more and I whimper in pleasure. My leg starts hitching up on his hip again and I feel him grin again. Then his tongue slides in my mouth and I moan in pleasure. His arms move up my back then down, then up but this time they catch the hoodie and the black t-shirt underneath it.

Our mouths separate to allow the fabric but his mouth is on mine before the clothing is passed my eyes. This makes it more sensational and I whimper. He pulls it off and I gaze up at him. His honey eyes are a bit hazy and I like it. I wonder if it's my turn now to take his off and he can tell I'm nervous. He removes his vest himself. Now I pluck up the courage and unbutton the white shirt beneath, sliding my hands up the chiselled abdomen, over his perfect chest and to his broad shoulders. I flick the shirt off with ease. His turn now, but he latches his mouth onto my neck with an amused sort of grin.

I know I'm not built like he is. I wasn't sculpted by the gods like he was, and I am much smaller both in height and frame but that doesn't bother me right now. I shudder again and his hands tug at my sweatpants. Honestly I'm surprised he's being so careful. I expected him to just rip my clothing off and have his way with me. The sweat pants come off and the boxers with them. I feel vulnerable and exposed, but it's not a feeling I would ever admit to. Least of all to him. I tug at his pants now and once the belt is loose they come off easily. He steps us out of our clothing and towards the bed. I am moving backwards. As a result I tumble onto the bed suddenly when it appears behind me. I look up at him wantonly now, and I knew if he backed out now I really would kill him. He moves over me though and I am ashamed at how relieved I am. He's only semi-hard though, and I'm the same.

"I want more," I mumble unabashedly and he grins.  
>"Good," He leans down and kisses me roughly and my arms wrap around his neck as I moan. He moves his hips down again grinding us together and the heat shoots through me.<p>

"Mmnf~!" That was enough to finish getting me hard at least…him too it seemed. He grinds into me again and my legs move on their own around his waist. He growls a bit now. His mouth moves to my neck again and I shiver,  
>"Shizu-chan…" I beg breathlessly and grinds into me again.<br>"Shizu!" I gasp louder and he seems pleased by this. He pulls away though and I know I must have looked panicked because he grinned and said,  
>"Oh don't worry, I'm not stopping now," The relief must have shown too because he chuckled.<p>

"Turn over," He said and I blinked.  
>"What?"<br>"Turn over. Come on," He repeats and I begrudgingly do as I'm told. He grabs a bottle from the nightstand and I realize it must be lube. I gulp nervously when I hear it ooze out but then I feel something I'm not expecting.

"Ah? Shizu-chan!" I gasp as one cold, lubed finger is inserted in my ass. He moves it, thrusting the finger and moving it however he likes. He adds a second now and I moan again, but this time it's incoherent. He thrusts them together and then splits them apart, stretching me and working the muscle to relax it.

"Shizu…Sh-Shizu~OH!" I gasp as the third is added to my body and the cold has turned to heat. He uses his free hand to lift my hips more and it feels more comfortable like this. I mewl at him pathetically and look over my shoulder. He smirks. And pulls his fingers out. I whimper again. He pours more lube into his hand and then strokes himself. I gulp. I don't see how that will fit but I don't dare open my mouth to say it. He seems to know though.

"It'll fit," he assures me and I shoot him a half-hearted glare. He chuckles and moves behind me and then…I feel him right against my entrance and I tense.  
>"Relax, Izaya-kun. If you're too tense it won't feel good," He warns and I shiver and do my best. He slowly presses against me and then…<p>

"AH! Ahh~! Oh!" He was in. He moved until he was all the way and I gasped, my hands clenching the sheets reflexively. I hear him hiss in pleasure and groan when he stops inside me.  
>"Sh-shit, you are tighter than I thought!" He says and I try to remember how to breathe. He holds still a moment but after a while he starts to move slowly. I whine. It hurts. It doesn't stop him. I wonder if it always feels like this for the one bottoming when something changed.<p>

"Oh FUCK! There!" I scream it and I know he's grinning. He'd hit something that felt good…really good. My toes start curling each time he hit it and it seemed he was aiming for it.  
>"Ah! Ah! Shizu-chan, more~!" I begged and he seemed only too happy to comply. He was moving faster now, hitting that spot harder and I cried out loudly every time he did. My toes stayed curled now as heat pooled heavily in my abdomen and the familiar pressure rose.<p>

"Ahh~! I-I'm gunna c-cum~!" I whined and he growled, moving fast inside me. I knew I wouldn't last long now. The pressure was building too fast and precum dripped from the head of my shaft. I heard him groan deep in his chest and I knew he was close to the edge too. His hand grabbed my neglected erection and tugged at it twice before I came harder than I ever have. It ripped through me like a wave and I cried out, my spine arching and my hips moving to drive him deeper inside me. He grunted low and shuddered and I felt something warm shoot inside me. I shivered when I realised it was his release. He kept moving inside me even after that, until my body had milked every drop from him and he pulled out.

I didn't want to move now. I felt too good and I wanted to keep feeling like this. His arm wrapped around my waist and tugged me to my side so that we lay on the bed, his enormous chest warming my back. I smiled. That was better than I'd thought it would be. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all…

* * *

><p>Seliphra: THERE YOU HAVE IT! ONE DEFLOWERED IZAYA-CHAN!<br>Izaya: *bright red*  
>Shizuo: haha! I win!<br>Seliphra: Story isn't over yet, more citrus in chapter next, REVIEW PLOX! ELSE SUFFER THE WRATH OF STARVING PLOTBUNNIES!


	7. Where We Go From Here

**What's this, back to back lemon? I must really love you all :o Be grateful luvvies, I don't do this often!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo-<strong>

* * *

><p>He was better than I expected him to be. Just the memory of how tight he is was enough to make me hard again and I wonder if he'd be up for more. I know I am. I nuzzle the back of his neck and he chuckles.<br>"You are frisky today Shizu-chan~" He taunts. He has no idea. I've had him once and now that I have I find I want more. Stupid louse. He did something to me, I know it, but I don't feel like complaining right now either. I shift so he's on his back before moving over him and he smirks up at me slyly.

"We should make this a regular thing~" He says lightly and I grin.  
>"Only in private," I say before my mouth connects with his. Yeah. I think I can live with myself doing this damnable bug…as long as no one else finds out. Ever. I still hate him. I'll still kill him if I get the chance, but now I'll also do him…depending on whether people are around or not. My tongue moves with his and I notice he's becoming less shy about this. Maybe deflowering him wasn't such a good thing after all…. I grind down on him anyways and he gasps into my mouth. He's getting hard again fast and I move to his neck then bite down on his chest.<p>

"Ah~! Shizu-chan~! I want more," He moans out and I grin, lapping the small amount of blood from the fresh mark on his chest. I move down his body, feathering it with kisses, nips and the odd bite. I love how he tastes. I love the noise he's making too. This doesn't change anything. I nuzzle the now hard organ between his legs and he whimpers in need. I lick up some of the remaining cum. He does taste good. Odd that a flea could taste…tasty. I roll my tongue lazily up the shaft and he whines again before I take him in my mouth.

"Sh-Shizu-chan~! Ah~! It feels good~" He whined and his hips try to buck. One hand locks them down into the mattress firmly and he scowls.  
>"Shiizuu-chaaan~" He whines and squirms. I grin around his cock and slip two fingers inside him. That shuts him up. Well…it turns his words off at any rate. I thrust the fingers and suck his dick and he gasps and moans.<p>

"Ah~! AH~! I-I'm gu-gunna c-come~!" He pants out finally and I remove my mouth and fingers.  
>"Not yet you're not," I grin at him and he whimpers in need. Tears are even beading in his eyes. His cheeks are so red…he's adorable. I did NOT just think that. My raging erection is saying otherwise though. He shifts uncomfortably at being denied his second release and I just grin.<p>

"If you want it that bad," I say rolling off to lie next to him on my back, "then I suppose you'll just have to work for it," He straddles my hips with ease and smirks.  
>"That can be arranged," He guides me in with one hand and I cross my arms behind my head. He shudders once he's finished sitting on me and then moves his hips in small circles. I flinch from the shock of pleasure it gives me. His red eyes are half lidded in pleasure and he shudders again giving a whine of delight. I wonder if he realizes how animalistic he's acting. Normally he tries to pretend he's a god. He shifts again and squeals in delight and then I smirk and hold his hips still.<p>

"And you thought I was being cruel?" I ask but my voice betrays how good I feel right now. Izaya giggles like the maniac he is before resuming his circles. I tire of this and easily slam him into the mattress. He moans as I start pounding into his prostate. The head board bangs on the wall, leaving dents in it. Good thing the neighbours aren't home.

"Shizuo, Shizuo~! AH FUCK~! SH-SHIZU~!" He comes hard again and I feel his muscles tighten around me so much it makes me groan. I thrust deeper and come inside him again, shuddering. After the initial release I move again, lazily now but still hard. His red eyes are sparkling now like rubies and he shivers as the pleasure keeps coming.

"Mmmn, Shizu-chan, you're insatiable~" He purrs and moves his hips with mine. He's getting hard again.  
>"Look who's talking flea," I growl. He mewls wantonly and shifts his hips some more, his hands grabbing on to the pillow his head rests on. He looks remarkable good with dishevelled hair and lust in his eyes. I lean in and kiss him again right before my pace picks up again and his arms latch around my neck. The headboard cracks loudly against the wall but neither of us care. We're too lost in our own needs.<p>

* * *

><p>I stretch a little and groan. Fuck I am stiff. The flea curled into my chest will be in way more pain though and this makes me happy. I yawn and get out of bed heading for the shower. Izaya mumbles something in his sleep but I ignore it. It's something about Ootori anyways. He's not awake when I finish in the shower yet so I make breakfast too. I begrudgingly make enough for him too. When I'm done I go see if he's up yet. He's not but he has curled into a tighter ball and snuggled into my pillow.<p>

"Izaya-kun," I prod him a little with my foot but he doesn't stir. I shake him properly now,  
>"Izaya-kun…wake up flea," He groans now and one eye cracks open.<br>"Shizu? What time is it?" He mumbles and I glance at the clock.

"Ten," I say and he frowns.  
>"Fine, fine, I'm up," He mumbled and sits up but he winces.<br>"Ow."  
>"Yeah, that was your first …six times so you may not be able to walk," I point out with an amused grin. He glares at me. My grin gets wider.<p>

"I guess you're gonna have to rely on a …what was the term you use? Plebeian? For today, hmm?"  
>"Ugh," is all he manages and I pick him up bridal style.<br>"Wh-what are you doing? Put me down Shizu-chan!" He whines and I shake my head.  
>"The sooner you can walk the sooner you can leave, so you're going to have a nice hot bath," I explain, but my voice is all wrong. I should sound irritated and annoyed, but instead I sound gentle and pleasant.<p>

"Oh," He says. And I fill the tub with hot water before setting him in it. He shudders from the change in temperature but seems to relax.  
>"I'm going to eat and then I'll come back and get you. You can eat...then leave," I say and he nods waving me off with a hand. I leave him be and eat my breakfast. It's nothing fancy, just toast. I collect him after he's had half an hour to soak and he's able to at least limp a little bit. He pulls his clothing on after he dries off and I help him to the kitchen to eat but he frowns when he sees what breakfast is.<p>

"You don't cook, do you?" He asks, though he eats it anyways. I don't reply. The answer is fairly obvious as I only have instant or easy foods in the house. He finishes and leaves without another word but he gets a Taxi for once since he barely makes it outside. I watch it take him away and back to Shinjuku then I wonder how we can make this…thing work between us. I see him and chase him somewhere private so we can fuck? Or if we see each other and no one is watching…? I suppose we may have to talk this out after all. Not something I look forward to, but the sex WAS pretty cataclysmic.

"I guess we'll see," I mumble.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Fin~!<br>Izaya: What? You don't get to end the story there!  
>Seliphra: Yes I do, it's an open ending. You get to decide what happens!<br>Shizuo: Then why is this classed in romance? There wan't any!  
>Seliphra: Because they only have a humor section. If there was a ROFL section; this would have been ROFLHumor. I may write a sequel if I get enough requests for it though. HEY YOU! READERS! JUST BECAUSE THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO SLACK OFF! YOU STILL HAVE TO REVIEW! If I do make a sequel I will let you know on this story with an A/N so...yeah. I hope you all liked it and thanks so much for all the lovely reviews you have sent in! I read all of them!


End file.
